Porque el destino lo ha querido
by Suave-Primavera
Summary: ¿Enserio cree que todo es obra del destino? Varias personas lo causaron. Todos ganan si Scorpius conquista a Rose, los dos amigos del rubio no sufrirán por descontentos malhumorados y los primos favoritos de la pelirroja limpiaran la reputación que se le estaba formando a la pobre. "Esta historia participa en el reto "Reto: Érase una vez" de El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas".


**.Porque el destino lo ha querido.**

**Este fic participa en el Reto: "Erase una vez" del foro "El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas". **

**El cuento que elegí es la Espada en la piedra. Disfrútenlo y si gustan dejan un review.**

**Viernes 8:42pm**

Rose siguió caminando por el pasillo, imperturbable, sosteniendo sus libros con fuerza contra su pecho y caminando hacia la torre de Gryffindor. El chico resoplo y corrió tras ella acomodándose el cabello castaño rizado e intentando sonreír aun guardando las pocas esperanzas que quedaban.

-Vamos Rose… Sal conmigo, solo es una cita… podríamos ir a las Tres Escobas, o a donde te apetezca. – Insistió el chico intentando igualar sus pasos con los de la pelirroja que empezó a ir más rápido.

-Ya te dije que no. –resoplo Rose clavando sus ojos azules en la entrada de la sala común.

-¡Vamos Rose! ¿Por qué no?-dijo el muchacho dando trastapies. Finalmente llegaron al retrato de la señora gorda.

-Serpiente chamuscada –dijo Rose observando el retrato que con una sonrisa se abrió. Rose siguió su caminata hacía uno de los sofás de la estancia pero antes de llegar a sentarse una mano le tomo de la muñeca y la detuvo.

-Weasley, ya me canse de rogarte – le dijo el muchacho mientras la giraba hacia el con un tono lleno de frustración en la voz.

-¿Hasta ahora? ¡Una lástima! Ve a tu casa niño águila, no puedes estar en esta sala común, y siendo prefecta creo que sabes bien que debería hacer – termino de decir Rose al tiempo que el muchacho le soltaba la mano con enojo.

-¡Eres una insensible Weasley! ¡No sé cómo….

-…Te fijaste en mí? Yo tampoco entiendo que estoy haciendo para que media población masculina intente salir conmigo si bien dejo en claro que no quiero salir con nadie. Ve a tu sala común o como mínimo sal de aquí –completo la pelirroja acomodándose un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. El chico cerró los puños con fuerza y luego se fue con paso firme fuera de la sala común.

Desde las escaleras Albus y Hugo miraban la escena, el primero con una sonrisa tranquila y el segundo con el ceño fruncido.

-Espero no se le ocurra joder a uno de los del equipo, Derek salió del equipo porque no le parecía cooperar con el primo y el hermano de la chica piedra – mascullo Hugo con enojo cruzándose de brazos. – él era un buen cazador.

-Vamos Hugo, no fue tan malo, eso nos dejó el puesto libre para que entrará Lily, y bien sabes que ella es grandiosa jugando –dijo Albus sonriendo y rascándose la nuca – no me importo mucho que Derek saliera de mi equipo, más me importa el apodo que le empiezan a dar a Rose… chica piedra, ella no es así –siguió diciendo el muchacho cambiando a un gesto pensativo por un momento.

Hugo lanzó un bufido.

-Menos mal que ese chico era de Ravenclaw y no de Slytherin, no queremos más veneno circulando por la anatomía de esas serpientes el próximo partido –dijo Hugo enfurruñado.

Albus sonrío y avanzó un poco para poder observar mejor a Rose que leí tranquila un libro de pociones.

-Aunque no lo admita ella caerá ante alguien, pero aún no se quien… -murmuró el moreno más para sí mismo que para Hugo.

**Viernes 7:00pm**

La muchacha se sonrojo intensamente ante el guiño del rubio y siguió caminando con una pequeña sonrisa.

Scorpius sonrío y se acomodó en su lugar para luego observar a su acompañante.

-¿Entonces que decías Lex? –pregunto Scorpius con un ceja levantada.

El castaño suspiro con cansancio, se cruzó de brazos y dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás.

-Odio cuando me ignoras Scorpius, se supone que me ayudarías a planear las estrategias. –contesto él sin verle.

Scorpius alzó las cejas y sonrió.

-Suenas como Nic cuando la ignoro en pociones –le dijo el rubio con una risa burlona – venga ya Lex, eres el capitán, tú has las estrategias, yo por mientras veré con que divertirme.

Lex abrió levemente un ojo y lo observo por el rabillo de este.

-Solo no hagas una estupidez Scorpius, me canso de ser tu niñera. – dijo el muchacho volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

Scorpius asintió y se levantó de la mesa de la biblioteca para pasearse por el lugar.

Su pose desinteresada y el cómo se echaba el cabello para atrás mientras caminaba atrajo las miradas de algunas de las chicas presentes por lo que Scorpius sonrió y salió satisfecho de la biblioteca.

Camino por los pasillos sin rumbo fijo dando vueltas y entrecruzando los caminos cuando se chocó con dos muchachos que corrían apresurados, estos se tambalearon, el simplemente les observo, imperturbable.

-Perdona Malfoy, no quería molestar – dijo uno de los muchachos sacudiéndose el uniforme de Slytherin.

Scorpius guío su mirada al otro chico.

-Derek –dijo Scorpius penetrándolo con la mirada.

-Malfoy –dijo el Gryffindor cruzándose de brazos.

El chico Slytherin los observo por el rabillo del ojo pero al final se decidió por la opción de largarse.

-Creí que Hogwarts estaba limpio de plagas –comento Derek con una sonrisa mientras se cruzaba de brazos -¿Acaso se les olvido limpiar las mazmorras?

Scorpius suspiro. Él ya sabía cómo aguantar provocaciones, como ignorarles, pero este chico le caía especialmente mal, así que no había razón para no divertirse haciéndole rabiar un momento.

-Lo sé, yo también estoy desilusionado Derek, es asqueroso encontrar Gryffindors andando a veces por las mazmorras, pero que te digo, a estas plagas no las matas ni con la vergüenza de ya no estar en su equipo de Quidditch – dijo el rubio, burlón, usando a su favor la noticia de que "Derek, el cazador plateado de Gryffindor" había salido del equipo por cuestiones varias.

Derek apretó los puños, pero cambiando su semblante a uno impasible, se acomodó el cabello azabache.

-Oh Malfoy, una gran pérdida, pero tenerle un acto caritativo a Slytherin era una acción abnegada que no pude evitar hacer… No obtienen la victoria desde que entré al equipo después de todo – dijo el muchacho limpiando inexistentes motas de polvo en sus hombros.

Scorpius agrando su sonrisa.

-¿Cómo no dejar ganar al equipo de Potter y los clones Weasley si un fracasado como tu entró a su equipo? – dijo el rubio sacando de sus casillas a Derek, que impulsivo, intento darle un puñetazo en la quijada a Scorpius, pero este le esquivo con facilidad y le puso el pie para causarle una caída ridícula. –Ten cuidado Derek, seguro por tu torpeza Potter te saco del equipo.

Derek se incorporó con enojo y encaro a Scorpius.

-¡Potter no me sacó del equipo! ¡Yo salí por decisión propia! –le grito el muchacho a Scorpius que se sorprendió por un pequeño segundo pero pronto se repuso.

-¿Entonces aceptaste que eres un idiota e intentaste ayudar a Gryffindor? Una lástima –dijo Scorpius, sonriendo.

Derek apretó los puños, pero como ya había aprendido la pequeña lección, se limitó a acuchillar a Scorpius con la mirada.

-Era su jugador de oro…

- De plata por lo que claramente dice tu apodo, no te ilusiones mucho –dijo el rubio venenosamente.

-Salí porque no me gusta cooperar con los familiares de la chica de piedra, seguro son tan idiotas como ella y a mí no me gusta convivir con gente así –refunfuño el moreno, captando la atención de Scorpius.

-¿Chica piedra? ¿Así que esos comentarios venenosos van dirigidos a una Weasley? ¡Vaya! ¡Por fin hacen a un lado su adoración ciega a toda esa familia que lo tiene todo fácil! –dijo Scorpius en contestación de forma burlona. –Dime, ¿acaso es la princesita Potter? ¿O es Dominique la que tiene sangre de veela? No puedo identificar, más, son todos iguales y pueblan medio Hogwarts – dijo Scorpius con un bostezo.

Derek se cruzó de brazos y resoplo.

-No seas idiota Malfoy, esas dos ya tienen su fama, yo hablo de Rose Weasley, la hermana de Hugo Weasley. –dijo el muchacho caminando hacia el rubio.

Scorpius entorno los ojos. Hugo le caía especialmente mal por lo prejuicios que tenía por sus apellidos y por todos los Slytherins en general.

-Así que ella es la chica piedra que los chicos comenta–dijo Scorpius, pensativo.

Derek lanzo un bufido.

-¿Y qué te importa? –dijo el sacudiéndose el polvo, pero se detuvo en seco y levanto la mirada con una sonrisa juguetona –No me digas que Scorpius "mujeriego" Malfoy intentará conseguir a Rose "Piedra" Weasley –observo como el rubio alzaba una ceja ante su comentario y se echó a reír - ¡Oh por Merlín! Debo admitir que si la conquistas por fin considerare que los de tu especie no son solo unos cabrones Malfoy, porque esa Weasley es… ¿Cómo decirlo? –Pregunto Derek aun riendo - ¡Lo tengo! Idéntica a la espada en la piedra de esa película infantil muggle, sin saberlo, tanta testosterona intenta tenerla pero solo aceptará a su "legitimo rey" – el muchacho lanzo una carcajada sosteniéndose el abdomen - ¡Falta que tú, asquerosa serpiente, seas el que saque a esa chica de su piedrita! –fingió que se limpiaba la lágrimas y luego sonrió con una ceja alzada. – si la logras maldito bastardo, honra a la población masculina. – y con esas palabras Derek se marchó del lugar dando media vuelta y dejando a Scorpius un poco descolocado.

¿Qué clase de maniáticos obsesivos aceptaba Hogwarts? Ni loco se involucraría con una princesita de una de las familias más famosas del mundo mágico, él tenía otros planes que no involucraban dificultades.

**Sábado 8:00am**

Rose entró al Gran Comedor desde temprano dispuesta a comer rápido para poder irse a hacer unas tareas desde temprano en la biblioteca, ya que las había aplazado por momentos y no debería haberlo hecho. Se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor y empezó a desayunar jugo de calabaza con pay de queso, en su opinión más atractivo que cualquier muchacho de Hogwarts.

La pelirroja estaba resentida con todo el género masculino de Hogwarts exceptuando a sus familiares y a los de tercero para abajo, porque vamos, no soportaba que muchos chicos la viesen como un trofeo. Lo peor es que cuando empezó a cursar su último año en Hogwarts la situación se agravó, como si fuese aún más fabuloso Rose Weasley estuviese en edición limitada.

Tonterías, estupideces, Rose no soportaba que le pusieran atención de esa forma porque sentía que más que nada los atraía porque era hija de dos de los grandes héroes de la guerra.

Acabo su desayuno con una sonrisa satisfecha haciendo que el rubor de sus mejillas fuese remarcado, se levantó y dio la vuelta distraídamente.

Y claro, siendo los accidentes la mejor forma de toparse con personas oportunas o inoportunas, Rose se chocó de frente con un muchacho inesperado.

-Lo lamento –se disculpó caballeroso Lex Nott, el conocido capitán de Quidditch de Slytherin. Rose tensó la mirada, alerta, aunque en realidad no tuviese nada contra él.

¿Es que pasar tiempo con Hugo ya le estaba chamuscando el cerebro?

-No hay porque – dijo Rose cortésmente, intentando sonreír. El castaño la examino con la mirada.

-Weasley ¿No es así? –dijo él muchacho, un poco receloso.

-Correcto ¿Nott? – Lex asintió ante las palabras de Rose.

-Eres amable Weasley, la mayoría de los chicos comentan otras cosas – comento él, más para iniciar una conversación que para molestarla.

Pero claro que a Rose le disgusto el comentario. La chica frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

-Lo dicen porque intentaron ligarme y yo no me deje, no soy alguien a quien todos puedan usar Nott, ahora, si me disculpas, me retiro –dijo la muchacha fríamente al tiempo que se retiraba.

Lex la observo un poco sorprendido, y, sin quererlo, un plan muy Slytherin se maquino en su cabeza. Scorpius aprendería a escucharle por las malas, porque bien sabía que ese mocoso haría justo lo contrario a lo que dijera.

**Sábado 9:20am**

Scorpius se sentó en la mesa de Slytherin con aburrimiento, pensando, sin querer, en la tal chica piedra y lo que el estúpido de Derek había dicho.

El rubio sonrío de lado y se recostó en el respaldo de su silla.

-Idiota – murmuro para sí cerrando los ojos.

Por otro lado, Lex se acercó a sentarse junto al rubio y, con todas sus intenciones bien escondidas le soltó.

-Pienso salir con la chica piedra, pero no sé si sea buena idea intentarlo –dijo el castaño como quien no quiere la cosa.

Scorpius abrió los ojos de golpe pero se quedó paralizado en su lugar. ¿Qué traían hoy los muchachos con esa Weasley?

El rubio Frunció el ceño. Simples coincidencias seguro.

-¿Y? ¿Qué te detiene Lex? –dijo Scorpius inexpresivo. El castaño sonrío complacido. Ese tono frío quería decir que por alguna razón ya se había picado con el tema ¡Que suertudo!

-Verás, por razones desconocidas he escuchado a las chicas de Hogwarts decir que soy uno de los chicos más apuestos de todo el castillo, pero al parecer mi categoría es inferior a la de el "Sexy Malfoy" – Scorpius alzo una ceja, divertido por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¿Es que acaso te juntas demasiado con las chicas para saber eso o solo expresas tus sentimientos escondidos por mí? –dijo el rubio con sorna sonriendo de lado. Lex lanzó una carcajada.

-Ya quisieras rubio, la cosa es que todas las chicas y los muchachos dicen y corren la voz de que Rose Weasley, la chica piedra, es tan fría que tus encantos son una basura frente a ella… ¿sabes qué? Ahora que lo digo en voz alta todo tiene más sentido. Mejor ni lo intento, ha de haber tías más fáciles y calientes que esa Weasley – dijo el castaño tranquilamente recostándose en su respaldo. Vale, vale, vale, ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría en caer el pequeño engreído? Si las cuentas de Nott eran correctas eso sería en tres… dos… uno…

-¿Me estas retando? –dijo Scorpius con los ojos entrecerrados –No estoy de humor ¿Qué te tramas Nott?

-¿Por qué lo dices Scorpius? –Contesto Lex con una ceja alzada - ¿Crees que te reto? ¡Demonios no! –El castaño se enderezó en su lugar y miró fijamente a Scorpius –de hecho lo contrario, en la mañana me he encontrado a esa Weasley y es tan dura como dicen –mintió el muchacho –prefiero que te alejes de ella, no queremos problemas con su manada y además perderías tu orgullo si se resiste a ti. – dijo alzándose de hombros.

Scorpius frunció el ceño, disgustado ¿Qué quería Lex al decirle eso? ¿Es que no entendía que eso lo empujaba a conquistar a Weasley?... ¿O sí lo sabría? Scorpius sonrío de lado y se acomodó en su lugar.

-¿Qué te tramas Lex? – repitió el rubio entrecerrando los ojos. Lex sonrío inconscientemente por el avance de sus ideas, muchos ya le habían comentado que era un maldito genio.

-Tramar… bueno, pues estaba pensando salir con la Gryffindor rubia… Katherin creo, también pensaba estudiar un rato para Encantamientos y…

-No me refiero a eso – bufó Scorpius, relajando su rostro y poniéndose pensativo. ¿Sería que Lex no intentaba nada? Le miró de reojo con curiosidad, pero verlo tan relajado no ayudo a calmarlo.

-Pues entonces no te entiendo, en fin, voy a practicar, pronto habrá partido Malfoy –dijo el castaño al tiempo que se levantaba para luego voltearlo a ver con una mirada mandataria y seria –No te acerques a los Weasley, te encantan los retos pero no seas un idiota.

Con esas palabras el Lex se marchó del Gran Comedor dejando a Scorpius con el ceño bien fruncido.

Sin querer su mirada calló en la manada de cabezas rojas comandada por una mata de cabello negro, al lado de este caminaba Rose Weasley sosteniendo un par de libros y siendo empujada por dos de sus primas.

**Sábado 9:15am**

Todos los primos bromeaban en la mesa de Gryffindor, Lucy, Dominique, Louis, Roxanne y los gemelos Scamander se habían sentado a desayunar con ellos en lugar de ir a sus respectivas casas.

Entre todos los primos solo uno había estado algo distante y había notado una mirada penetrante algo inusual.

El moreno, con su característica tranquilidad, capto la mirada que Scorpius le había estado lanzando a su prima Rose.

Se quedaron observando unos segundos antes de que el rubio por fin retirase su mirada y se pusiera a charlar con los de su propia mesa.

Albus se giró para volver a sonreír con sus primos que en ese momento platicaban divertidos sobre como Lucy había caído de la escoba el día anterior. Pero igualmente el moreno se estaba preguntando algo.

¿Qué pretendía Malfoy con esa mirada?

**Sábado 10:12am**

Lex montaba su escoba con maestría en los campos de Quidditch apuntando y anotando en los tres aros.

Una chica de cabellos castaños entro al campo con una sonrisa animada.

-¡Hey Lex! –grito la chica haciendo una bocina con sus manos alrededor de sus sonrosados labios.

Lex volteo hacia abajo encontrándose unos ojos dorados. Rápido como era bajo hasta pisar el pasto fresco.

-¿Qué haces Nic? ¿Buscas a alguien? –Dijo el castaño a modo de saludo.

Nic se acomodó el cabello con una sonrisa.

-Claro que si Nott, busco a un cavernícola de este tamaño –dijo señalando hasta la cabeza de Lex – tiene bonitos ojos y ¡Oh! Es el mejor amigo de un rubio más arrogante que nosotros.

Lex rio tranquilo y le revolvió el cabello a la chica que termino por quejarse.

-¿Sabes qué Welington? Si nuestros padres no fueran socios empresarios ya te habría ahorcado – Bromeo el castaño ganándose un golpe leve en la cabeza.

-¡Yo sé que me adoras profundamente! Pero no es algo fraternal, es más como si fuese tu diosa…

-Eres una lacra.

-Una lacra muy sexy ¿Cierto? –dijo la chica guiñándole un ojo – pero en fin, no viene a concederle el honor de charlar conmigo a uno de mis súbditos, vine a confirmar algo –acabo de decir la castaña cruzándose de brazos.

Lex la escruto con la mirada. A veces era problemático tener amigos desde la infancia ya que, tristemente, conocían muchos de tus trucos.

-¿Entonces? ¿En que puede ayudar a la diosa Nic este pobre sub…

-Calla y no me digas Nic, en este momento soy Nicolle para ti, más seriedad Alexander – dijo la muchacha sacándole un bufido al castaño.

-Está bien ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto Lex, resignándose antes de tiempo para ahorrarse muchas tonterías. Nic sonrío complacida. Dio un paso al frente y tomo la quijada del muchacho con una mano, bajándola para ver bien en sus ojos.

-¡Si fuiste tú! – dijo soltándolo de golpe y apuntándole con un dedo acusador. -¿Por qué buscas problemas? ¿Por qué por qué por qué?

Lex miraba confundido a la muchacha que daba pisotones molestos en el patio.

-¿Ahora que hice? –pregunto el castaño haciendo que Nic se detuviese y lo mirara con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Picaste a Scorpius con Weasley ¡Ahora quiere tenerla para restablecer su orgullo varonil! –La chica le asesto un golpe en el hombro - ¡I-D-I-O-T-A!

-¡Eh! ¡Cálmate! ¿Y cómo sabes eso? –pregunto Lex sosteniendo de los brazos a la castaña que hacia un puchero.

-¿No confías en mi intuición femenina? –pregunto ella pestañeando varias veces.

-Ni un poco –contesto el castaño negando con la cabeza. Nic dio un suspiro.

-Primero el muy directo no la paraba de ver en el desayuno, luego me dijo que no dejaría que se fuera su orgullo y se levantó tranquilo para salir –hizo una pausa en la que se zafó del castaño – Y tal como es mi deber por designio divino lo seguí para preguntarle y sacarle la sopa como solo yo sé hacerlo.

-¿Con golpes y amenazas que él no te podía regresar? –pregunto el castaño alzando una ceja.

-Con golpes y amenazas que él no me podía regresar – afirmo la chica – según él la tendrá conquistada pronto ¡Pero va a dañar su orgullo! –se quejó Nic casi lloriqueando.

-Yo le dije que no lo intentará – dijo el castaño alzándose de hombros.

Nic levanto la mirada y la fijo en el muchacho… para lanzarse sobre el sacudirlo de la camisa.

-¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Todo lo planeaste! –Lex se la quitó de encima sobándose el pecho.

-Eso ya no me concierne, resistirá la falta de dignidad, ándate que voy a seguir practicando – le cortó el muchacho para elevarse veloz y sin esperar respuesta.

Nic frunció el ceño.

-Me niego a tener a Scorpius malhumorado durante un largo tiempo, creo que tendré que intervenir para que saque a esa "espada" de su "piedra". –dijo la castaña a regañadientes para darse la vuelta y caminar por los pasillos en busca del único individuo de esa familia heroica que le agradaba.

¿Dónde estás Albus Potter?

**Sábado 10:55am**

Albus caminaba tranquilo por los pasillos de Hogwarts encaminándose a la biblioteca, pero en su camino se cruzó una muchacha sonriente.

-¡Potter! – exclamo la chica tirándolo con un movimiento. Albus la observo desde el piso, un poco molesto.

-Welington ¿Cuál es tu costumbre de practicar artes marciales conmigo? –pregunto el moreno sobándose la cabeza.

Nic sonrío y se cruzó de brazos.

-Verás, tu identidad saca lo peor de mí y me permite ser más fuerte con la idea de cabrear a mi enemigo –dijo la muchacha viéndole de reojo y alargando su mano hacia el lentamente – necesito hablar contigo Potter.

Albus tomo la mano de la castaña y se apoyó en ella para levantarse. Una vez arriba se sacudió el polvo y la observo, interesado.

-¿Qué sucede? –dijo listo para armarse de paciencia que sabía iba a necesitar.

Nic dio un suspiro y coloco las manos en las caderas.

-Necesito un aliado interno que me ayude a lograr que Weasley se deje conquistar por Scorpius –Albus alzó las cejas ante las palabras de la muchacha.

-Así que por eso Scorpius no dejaba de ver a Rose… -murmuro Albus, razonándolo. Nic asintió.

-Verás, la razón por la que quiero que queden juntos es, bueno –rio divertida – no quiero que Scorpius se ponga insoportable aunque por tu parte esto le puede quitar esa fea fama a tu querida prima pelirroja. ¿Trato?

Albus se quedó mirando el suelo, pensando y planeando. Luego observo a la castaña directo a los ojos.

-Trato ¿Cuándo tiene que suceder? –dijo el muchacho cruzándose de brazos.

Nic sonrío ampliamente.

-¡Hoy Potter! ¡Hoy!

**Sábado 4:15pm**

Lucy miraba nerviosa a su primo esperando a la entrada de la sala de los Menesteres.

-¿Es… es totalmente necesario que lo elija yo? –pregunto la chica mirando a su primo a los ojos.

-Lu, todos sabemos que de los primos tu y yo somos quienes mejor conocen a Rose, pero para ser sinceros creo que tú sabes más de sus gustos que yo, así que efectivamente, me parece necesario que tu escojas el escenario –le contesto el moreno con una cálida sonrisa. Lucy dio un suspiro y levanto la mirada ya más confiada.

-Espero Scorpius trate bien a mi prima y le quite esa reputación falsa que se está creando. Ahora ¿Cómo hago que esta sala se vea como un claro con lago y esas cosas?

**Sábado 4:30pm**

Nic caminó divertida por los pasillos en busca de la carnada perfecta.

Sería el destino que otorgándole ya de antemano ese poder divino le estaba ayudando, pues no pasó poco tiempo para chocar con la chica indicada. La castaña sonrío de lado a lado con una mirada felina.

-¡Mira a quien me he encontrado! ¡Pero si es Alya Fanum! Escuche que estas detrás de Scorpius –dijo Nic acercándose a la chica y echándole un brazo sobre los hombros.

La chica Slytherin asintió confundida agitando sus largos cabellos dorados. Nic sonrío.

-Pues verás querida, ha llegado la oportunidad perfecta para ti, yo puedo ayudarte a conseguir una cita con Malfoy –siguió sermoneando la castaña al tiempo que daban la vuelta en una esquina del castillo.

-¿De verdad? –Pregunto la muchacha sorprendida abriendo sus ojos miel un tanto, pero luego de esos momentos de alegría entrecerró los ojos y observo con desconfianza a la castaña - ¿A cambio de que Welington?

Nic rio de forma cantarina ante la respuesta de la muchacha.

-Verás, verás, estaba buscando personas con potencial para practicar los maquillajes mágicos que hago, porque ¡Oh vaya! No le digas esto a nadie pero me encanta dedicarme a ello, así que si quiero tener los mejores cosméticos en venta necesito tener a una muchacha de belleza encantadora como modelo – contesto Nic de forma dramática sabiendo que si la alagaba ella accedería más fácilmente – así que si me dejas maquillarte para tu cita yo te diré donde sería el lugar ideal para conquistar a Scorpius.

Alya sonrío, pedante y con los humos subidos.

-Está bien Wealington, después de todo tienes una gran reputación ¿Dónde hago la cita con Scorpius? –pregunto la muchacha, relajándose.

Nic sonrío y sus ojos le brillaron de forma astuta.

-En la sala de los Menesteres a las ocho en punto.

**Sábado 6:49pm**

Scorpius descansaba tranquilo en los jardines de Hogwarts desvariando en sus pensamientos.

¿Le sería tan complicado conquistar a Weasley? No, por supuesto que no. Todas sucumbían ante él ¿Qué haría a la pelirroja diferente?

-¡Scopius! –dijo una voz afeminada sacándolo de su ensoñación. Scorpius sonrío de lado al ver a una chica rubia acercarse a él sacudiendo sus caderas ¿Lo ven? Todas sucumbían ante él.

-Alya ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – pregunto el muchacho incorporándose.

-Oh bueno, solo buscaba a el rey de Slytherin para invitarlo a tener una cita conmigo –le dijo la chica sonriendo coqueta. Scorpius alzó una ceja.

-¿Ah sí? Interesante –contesto el rubio al tiempo que se pasaba una mano por el pelo.

La chica le sonrío.

-Malfoy, te espero en la sala de los Menesteres a las ocho en punto. No faltes –dijo guiñándole un ojo a lo que Scopius simplemente asintió.

¿Lo ven? Era todo un ejemplar masculino.

**Sábado 7:20pm**

-¿Qué tal fueron las cosas? –Pregunto Nic respirando entrecortadamente.

Lucy la miró preocupada.

-¿No sueles correr? ¿Estás bien? –pregunto la pelinaranja. Nic solo asintió y fijo la vista en Albus.

-Por nuestra parte todo listo –dijo el muchacho con las manos en los bolsillos. –Solo nos falta atraer a Rose dentro de la sala de los Menesteres.

Nic chasqueo la lengua.

-Asegúrate de que llegue antes de las ocho. No debe saber que Scorpius estará allí. –dijo la castaña. –Lucy, ¿Ya sabes cómo traerla?

-Por supuesto –dijo elevando un pulgar – ustedes confíen. Albus, tu encárgate de que no sospeche y todo irá bien… ¿Ya está listo todo de tu lado Welington?

Nic asintió.

-Sí, Scorpius se dirigirá hacia acá pronto, a mí solo me falta encargarme de que Alya no llegue a su cita –dijo la castaña, sonriendo. –Potter, ya tienes quien…

-Descuida está todo listo –la corto el castaño, tranquilo. –Ahora lo que debemos hacer es apurarnos y empezar a movilizarnos.

Todos asintieron al mismo tiempo y salieron casi corriendo en distintas direcciones.

**Sábado 7:30pm**

Nic entró a trompicones a la sala común de Slytherin, corrió hasta su alcoba, y se puso a alistar sus queridos ases.

En ese momento Alya entró.

-¿Todo listo? –dijo la muchacha sonriendo. Nic asintió y mostro los frascos.

-A maquillarte.

La castaña colocaba los polvos sobre la cara de la muchacha aguantándose la risa, porque lo que no sabía Alya era que esos polvos eran de la tienda de bromas Sortilegios Weasley y lo que harían sería tanto dormirla como dejarle la cara de enferma durante varias semanas.

**Sábado 7:48pm**

Albus caminaba por los pasillos con Lysander siguiéndole.

Le había explicado absolutamente e incluso le había dicho su papel en ese extraño e improvisado plan.

-Aquí –indico Albus escondiéndose detrás de una estatua. –bastara con esperar a que esos dos entren a la sala de los Menesteres para…

-Que yo la cierre con encantamiento –completo el rubio. –Todo entendido capitán.

**Sábado 7:55pm**

-¿Estas segura de que lo perdiste? –pregunto Rose con preocupación mirando a Lucy a los ojos que asentía.

- Así es Rose, pero me da algo de miedo entrar a ese lugar –Lucy fingió perfectamente un escalofrío - ¿Puedes buscar mi cuaderno de dibujos por mí? Es muy importante para mí-dijo la pelinaranja incitando a Rose a entrar. Rose escruto a Lucy con la mirada pero finalmente accedió.

-Entrare solo por ti.

**Sábado 8:02pm**

Albus y Lysander observaron como Scorpius miraba a todos lados y luego entraba en la sala de los Menesteres. Los dos sonrieron y en cuanto entro sellaron el lugar con encantamientos que los encerrarían durante cinco minutos, Rose se rendiría inmediatamente si no podía huir desde un principio.

Todo dependía ahora de esos dos.

**Sábado 8:03pm**

Rose observo al rubio, confundida.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? –pregunto la pelirroja, con el ceño fruncido.

-Podría preguntarte lo mismo, yo espero –Scorpius frenó sus palabras y sonrío levemente, de alguna forma tenía la oportunidad perfecta para encantar a Rose. –que no te moleste mi compañía- dijo el rubio avanzando peligrosamente hacia Rose.

La pelirroja sentía que el entorno la estaba conteniendo, después de todo le encantaba que de alguna forma el lugar era un bosquecillo soleado, pero no lo podría disfrutar cerca de un muchacho que tenía pinta de mujeriego.

Rose se dirigió a la puerta esquivando a Scorpius pero observo que no se podía abrir.

-Demonios… -murmuro Rose.

Scorpius sonrió y se acercó.

-Te diré algo, ya veo porque le atraes tanto a los muchachos de Hogwarts, eres interesante –dijo el rubio metiendo las manos en los bolsillos. Rose frunció el ceño.

-Me importa poco, ningún muchacho me interesa. –dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos. Scorpius sonrío de lado.

-Así que de allí tus apodos de chica piedra, pero yo te veo más como la chica espada. –comento el rubio haciendo fruncir aún más el ceño a la pelirroja.

-¿Disculpa? –pregunto la pelirroja.

-Sí, solo esperas a que te saquen de la roca, no eres intocable – Scorpius se inclinó y la beso con suavidad calmada dejando a Rose paralizada -¿Lo has visto? No me será imposible tenerte Weasley –le susurro Scorpius – pero terminare de sacarte de la roca otro día, por hoy está bien para ti.

El rubio avanzó hacia la puerta y salió con una media sonrisa.

El destino le había ayudado a dejar a Rose como toda una boba.

**N/A**

**Me ha costado muchísimo no extenderme más T-T Pero aun así espero le haya gustado tanto como a mí. Espero la relación con el cuento se haya entendido…**

**¡Saludos y cuídense!**


End file.
